So is this a fine, or is it just the ticket?
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: Sometimes, things just happen..."If she's taking a leaf out of Callie's book, all the better to do it under the guidance of the author herself."


Callie was upset, and when Callie was upset, she liked to drink. The warmth of the liquor burned away the cold feelings within her, and the haze it created in her brain made it impossible to think about anything, never mind the things she didn't even want to think about.

Across the bar at Joe's, Lexie was also upset, and when Lexie was upset, well, she often didn't know quite what to do with herself. Usually, she cried, but she didn't want to cry right now. She didn't want to look that weak, and so, she had taken a leaf from Callie's book. Judging by the self-amused smile on the Latina's face, drinking wasn't the worst thing to do when you were upset. And so she ordered a vodka.

Callie was still talking into the last of her present glass of scotch when another was put down next to her. She looked up and smiled her thanks to Joe's. He'd seen her like this all too often, but knew better than to worry too much. He knew Callie Torres lived life at a hundred miles an hour, and that she had often ended up in the proverbial car crash, but what Joe also knew, was that although she might take a few wrong turns, she always made it to the repair shop and got herself patched up and looking better than ever. He had never thought Arizona was right for her anyway. Too…not Erica, he thought. It was a shame, but in letting the heart surgeon go, Joe felt Callie's heart had suffered far more than she would ever admit. Arizona was cute and perky yes, but Joe felt that she would never quite understand that Callie wasn't a person who could be made to be happy all of the time. Sometimes, she needed to be angry, or sad, and get it out of her system in her own time. And in time, he was sure, she would realise that Arizona wasn't meant for her, but of course, that was after she had made it past the hurt of losing someone else from her life.

"I don't suppose you've seen Mark tonight?" she asked after a long while. Mark was good at trash talking, even when he didn't necessarily believe that the person being trash talk deserved it, he would still do it to bring a smile to Callie's face. She could use hearing him harp on about those stupid heely's or that insanely bright smile.

Joe shook his head, gesturing to where Lexie was sitting, still nursing the same vodka. Callie nodded, understanding. Since they're whole awkward break-up (of sorts) Mark would try his hardest to not be in the same room as Lexie. Callie still wasn't exactly sure why, but she tried to be supportive nonetheless. She looked over at the young intern, staring into her glass just as she herself had been doing not five minutes before. Trying to forget, Callie muses. Always, people end up here trying to forget. Calling Joe back over, she tells him to send Lexie over a few shots of tequila to help her memories fade.

The young intern looks up questioningly as five shot glasses are put in front of her. Joe motions over to Callie, who raises her glass and smiles. Lexie smiles back, pushing the vodka away and raising the first of the shots to her lips. If she's taking a leaf out of Callie's book, all the better to do it under the guidance of the author herself. Slamming the fifth shot down on the bar, Lexie became aware of someone sitting next to her who had not been there before. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she was greeted by the smile of Callie Torres, brandishing the remains of a bottle of tequila.

"What are you drinking to then?" she asked taking two of the used shot glasses and putting one in front of herself and one in front of Lexie, filling them both.

"Forgetting people who screw you and leave you," said Lexie decisively.

"To forgetting people who screw you, screw _with_ you, then leave you," said Callie, raising her glass for Lexie to meet before letting the tequila slip easily down her throat. "I'm guessing Mark," she said, refilling their glasses.

Lexie nodded. "I don't even know what happened. It was good and then there was Sloan, and baby Sloan, and Alex, however that happened."

"Things happen," Callie shrugged.

"But how?" said Lexie, turning to face her, and launching into a full account of the whole thing, during which Callie periodically filled their glasses and made her pause long enough to drink them, or if she didn't, lifting them to her lips and forcing her to drink, meaning that by the end of the story, both women were fairly drunk, and very glad that the bar was solid enough to lean on. "I mean, I know it happened. It all happened, but I just don't know how?" Lexie finished, shrugging, and almost falling off her stool in the process.

"I'll tell you how things just happen," said Callie, smirking. She put the now practically empty bottle of tequila on the bar and handed Joe her bag, watching as he removed her purse and settled her tab, before putting it back in and removing her keys, putting them in her hand before giving her her bag back. "You want me to call Christina?"

"How do you do that for her?" asked Lexie having watched the odd exchange.

"Because Joe understands me, do you Joe?" asked Callie laughing as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"I might be the only one, Torres," he smiled, starting to clear up their glasses, and pretending not to know what Callie had planned as she took hold of Lexie's hand and led her out of the bar.

Lexie was happy to follow Callie, trailing along behind her as she wove through the tables towards the door, watching the sway of her hips. She had always thought Callie was attractive, and with alcohol coursing through her veins in place of blood, she thought so even more. Still, her thoughts about how sexy Callie's ass was didn't prepare her for what came next. As soon as they reached the corner, Callie turned and pressed Lexie against the side wall of the building, crushing their lips together and using Lexie's gasp of surprise to sneak her tongue inside the younger woman's mouth.

Lexie's head was spinning so fast she could concentrate on nothing but how fucking good it felt to have Callie against her, her tongue in her mouth.

"Starting to see how things just happen?" asked Callie, pulling back, that devilish smirk on her face.

Lexie nodded and tried to lean forward to kiss Callie again, but the Latina pulled back, and tugged her off the wall by the hand, leading her back across the street towards her apartment. They didn't made it that far, however, as Callie's libido wouldn't let her walk that far before she had at least sated herself a little. Pressing Lexie against the side of a car, her car, she realised, she once more kissed her deeply, her tongue plundering the depths of her mouth as she gasped at being pressed against the cold metal. Callie smiled into the kiss, her hands acquainting themselves with Lexie's slender figure.

"Ladies," came an authoritative voice behind them.

Callie removed her lips from Lexie's and turned her head, spotting the owner of the voice. A police officer in full uniform. "Officer," she said, giving him her best smile. "So, is this a fine? Or is this just the ticket?" She leant back towards Lexie, kissing her deeply before she could protest. Pulling back, Callie bit her bottom lip, smiling wickedly at the police officer as she took Lexie by the hand and led her past him, towards the door of her apartment building.

Lexie looked back in disbelief at the officer, who simply shook his head and smiled before walking on. She turned back to Callie, who already had her key in the door and was pushing it open. Taking her chance, she pushed the Latina against he doorframe, pinning her there as she took control for the first time that night. "So what other things do you see just happening tonight?"


End file.
